XME: Operation Mutant Registration
by RobinRules15
Summary: THE REAL STORY kind of a season 5 my version what happens when the mutants are under attack disappearing left and right what will the x men and this new batch of recruits do to save mutant kind and the world.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival at the Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men or any of the OC's except **Michael Kelly, Conrad Kelly, Tucker Johnson, Brandon Sosa, Isaac Jones, Seth Rogan**, Maxine Barraza, Lucy Babbitt, Rebecca McGarry, Phillip "Phil" Solberg, Brady Solberg, Carlos Talbot, Richard "Dick" Strauss and Roy McMillan. The names in Bold won't show up until later

Author Note: Please read my author notes at the top of each chapter they could be important announcements about the story or just things you need to know about that current chapter in general but please read the first few in the first few chapters please. When things in author notes are bold they are usually questions or ideas I want answers to or help with an idea or two.

Author Note: the first part is gonna be in Bobby's POV I'll tell you when it starts and when its not anymore just so you don't get confused. Also when I talk about the older X Men that does include Bobby unless I say otherwise. **Also need ideas for the new principal of Bayville High female male doesn't matter mutant, human another mutant hater doesn't matter I need help with choosing I can't decide myself so I'm asking you for help. **

**I also need a female nurse who is hired on at the institute and doesn't mind being around mutants needed before chapter two is out which shall be next Friday or Saturday.**

_Telepathic Speak_

Regular Speak

**Character thoughts**

Those are the approximate ages of everyone

Warren, Piotr (Peter), Remy, and John (Pyro) are 22

Scott, Jean, Rogue, Forge, Lance and Wanda are 20

Kurt, Fred (Blob) Pietro, and Toad (Todd Tolansky) are 19

Bobby, Ray, Tabitha, Sam, Amara, Alex are 18

Kitty, Evan, Roberto are 17

Jubilee, Rahne, Laura (X-23) are 16

Jamie, Paige, Illyana are 15

The New Recruits rage from (13-17) years of age

The Brotherhood Newbies are either 16 or 17 years old excluding Victoria Martin's younger sister who is 9 and living with her at the Brotherhood house

Chapter 1 Arrival at the Institute

The New Recruits had gotten here just mere minutes ago and it seemed everyone was really enjoying themselves all talking and socializing together getting to know one another. That's great because they'd need each other for what was to come later in their lives if they decided to stay on at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. A midst all the talking and laughter outside the Professor was watching the new recruits from his open window in his office.

"They seem like a good spirited bunch" said Ororo who come into the Prof's office to let him now they were ready in Danger Room.

"Are we ready Ororo" asked the Prof.

"Yes we are ready Charles shall I go get the students" she asked.

"No Ororo I've decided to let Bobby go and get them after all he's been asking for the past week" said the Professor kindly.

"I understand I shall let him know" said Ororo exiting the office.

In the hallway

"No way man there's no way he'd let you do that he's gonna make Scott do it" said Sam.

"Your forgetting my dear dear Cannonball I am on the Alpha Team now" said Bobby. Ever since Apocalypse was defeated two years ago a lot of things had changed in the mansion the occupants mostly. They had all grown and aged two full years that meant that a majority didn't have to go to Bayville High anymore boy were they relieved. The New Mutants though still had to go unfortunately. Bobby began thinking to himself as they walked down the hallway of the mansion.

Bobby's POV

**Within the two years they had received quite a great deal of new additions to the mansion. Just a week after Apocalypse was defeated X-23 or Laura as she liked to be called now had showed up at our door step. Now everyone was a bit surprised at first but once they got over the fact of who she was and what she did to them they were fine and cool with her being at the mansion. She would even teach some of us some cool battle or combat techniques she'd learned in Hydra the less lethal ones of course.**

**Then there was Alex and Paige Scott's younger brother and Sam's younger sister respectively, they had showed up about a month after Laura they said they were having issues with their powers and needed help. Well Paige's powers actually just manifested Alex had had his powers for about a good month or so but was still trying to get the bugs out as he put it. Within that month the rest of the new additions came the former Magneto Acolytes including Remy much to Rogue's chagrin.**

**As well as Warren aka Angel the guy Scott and Rogue went to go see all those Christmas's ago and lastly along with Piotr "Peter" came his younger sister Illyana or Magik because of her ability to create portals and use magic. Let's not forget Danielle Moonstar Kitty's friend who's powers were to create illusions or mirages really hence her codename Mirage and Kurt's girlfriend Amanda Sefton the last addition to the institute. It did take some convincing to get Amanda's parents to let her stay here but after awhile they warmed up to the idea and Kurt got to formally show Amanda's parents his true form.**

**Overall it had been a pretty busy and exciting two years for everyone but mainly the former New Mutants after Apocalypse the Prof had done something that surprised them all he promoted the entire rest of the new mutants to full X Men status. That was a shock to everyone. They made up what he called the Beta Team and the New Additions were the New New Recruits until about an hour ago when a van full of teenagers showed up.**

Normal POV

"Bobby Bobby dude are yah listenin'" came Sam's faint southern drawl.

"Huh oh yeah what'd you say Sammy boy" asked Bobby. Storm just walked by and said for you to get the New Recruits see you in the DR Bobby save you a seat" said Sam heading off toward the hidden elevator that lead to the lower levels that housed the Danger Room and Cerebro.

Bobby came out of his daze and headed toward the front doors to greet the New Recruits. He opened the doors to see that each of the teens had formed their own little group kinda like we did when we first came here. He stood at the doorway and whistled real loud that got everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone I'm Bobby Drake aka Iceman and I'll be your escort to the meeting" said Bobby cheerfully chuckling to himself. They all stopped talking and followed Bobby inside the mansion they saw that their stuff was all over the floor in nice neat piles. "Don't worry you'll be able to collect your belongings after the meeting is over" said Bobby leading the New Recruits toward the elevator.

The new recruits were talking amongst themselves as they walked. "He's a hunk" said Tonia to her new friend Nina Apollo. Bobby heard this and flashed Tonia a pearly white smile. Tonia blushed a little. Nina didn't say anything just kept on walking while Tonia was talking.

Finally someone decided to ask where they were going. It was Danny he was 13 the youngest so he was curious to know. "Um Bobby where exactly are we going?" asked Danny a little afraid of the answer.

"You'll see Danny you'll see just be patient" said Bobby turning around and continuing on his way. Axle a seventeen year old boy who was wearing a plain black T shirt, jeans, and his leather jacket with boots was in the back of the line scoping out all the girls that could potentially be his girlfriend.

Finally they reached their destination the Danger Room. Bobby put his hand on the hand scanner and it beeped. The metal doors slid open allowing them to pass through.

The danger room being the biggest room in the mansion had been converted into a school like auditorium with 50 or so chairs so new recruits and students old and new could attend in they so pleased. It seemed everyone had come to see what the meeting was about with the exception of Remy John and Hank. No one knew where Remy and John were.

Hank however had been given the task of taking 8 of the 18 little kids out for the day so they wouldn't get in the way of what was going on here today. The ones that had opted to stay were Rikki a twelve year old girl with lime green eyes and long midnight black hair and Maxine nicknamed Max another twelve year old girl who Rikki had taken a liking to they became fast friends because of similar interests or stuff they liked and two other girls age 7 and 10. Lucy age seven with two braids in her hair was sitting in the second to last row with her friend Becky age ten who's hair was straight and brown and not tied up.

There were of course the boys Phil and Dick were animatedly talking about what'd they do after this boring meeting was over and Phil's younger brother Brady was turned around in his seat to talk to his two friends Carlos and Roy.

Bobby came filing in with the twelve new recruits and told them to sit in the first two rows and then went to go sit by Jamie in the second row a few seats down saw the new recruits would have somewhere to sit.

Tonia had grabbed Nina's hand and she rushed them along to the front row. William "Billy" Mills a sixteen year old boy with light brown hair and sandy brown eyes his hair styled in a buzz cut fashion was sitting in the first chair next to a very bubbly Tonia Heart and next to her was Nina Apollo.

Jack Sutton was sat next a very intelligent looking teen the same age as him. He decided to be friendly and introduce himself. "Hi I'm Jack Sutton what's your name?" asked Jack.

"Alden Alden Holman I'm seventeen as well" said Alden.

"How did you know?" asked Jack astonished.

"You just looked the same age that's all" said Alden turning back to face the front.

Jack turned back as well but turned around in his seat and began talking to Jacquelyn a seventeen-year-old girl who looked like she wanted nothing more than to be outside and not stuck in here.

Next to Alden was sixteen year old Alexis McAnderson who you could tell right away that she was a mutant because she had red scales all over her body like Kurt had blue fur all over his body and she didn't look ashamed or frightened at all she looked proud to be who she was she was wearing just a simple short-sleeved red shirt and jeans.

Seated next to Alexis were the two younger boys she had talked to outside first was Sabastian age 15 who had pale purple eyes and had white blonde hair that was shoulder length with soft curls and peach cream skin. The boy next to Sabastian well he defiantly looked like a mutant just like Alexis except he looked like a squirrel yes a squirrel you know those creatures that climb trees in your backyard thats what Daniel "Danny" Barnes looked like complete with buck teeth and furry fluffy tail.

The last two girls in the first row were Camille Omar and Jocelyn Sasha Carter both age 16 and looked liked they'd get along just fine. Camille because of her ADHD was very hyper and talking a mile a minute while Jocelyn just sat back and just listened not being able to get a word in anyway she knew she'd like this girl as crazy and as hyper as she was.

In the second row sat Axle Rodriguez who looked really tough and scary well that's what the little kids thought when they saw him walk into the room but deep down he was probably a really nice guy. Axle looked like he was bored and just wanted to get out of wherever they were the danger room Bobby called it.

Finally after everyone was situated the meeting could start it started with the Professor wheeling up to the podium. "Good afternoon new recruits students" said the Professor.

"Good afternoon" chorused the new recruits and students.

"I'd like to first welcome you all to a new school year here at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters now I know you're all anxious to get to see who your roommates are so this'll just be quick" said the Professor

"You all will be attending the local high school down the road and will take afternoon danger room sessions here at the mansion with Jean and Scott Logan being the main instructor" said the Professor. He then handed the mic to Scott.

"Hi guys I'm Scott Summers as the Professor said I'll be directing your team training sessions as well as Jean and Logan when I am not available," said Scott. I think that's it for me I'll hand it over to Logan next" said Scott passing the mic to Logan. He took it and spoke.

"I'm Logan your main danger room session instructor and I've only got one rule about the DR sessions don't and I repeat don't be late if you're late there will be severe consequences" said Logan putting the mic down on the podium.

That all sent a shiver down the new recruits spines. They all started whispering to each and people near them. "Thank you Logan that was informative now if no one has any questions... Nina raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Apollo" said the Professor.

"What kind of consequences" asked Nina nervous of the answer.

"Nothing to extreme I assure you Logan was just trying to make a point is all" said the Professor.

"Thank you Professor" said Nina.

"Your welcome Nina now if no one else has any questions your all dismissed and...the room was empty before the Prof could even finish. "Room assignments and a codename list are posted on the bulletin board in the main hall" called the Professor after the teens retreating backs.

"Kids will be kids huh Chuck" said Logan as he watched the younger kids race out of the danger room.

"Yes it seems so I just hope they are ready for what is to come" he said.

"Don't worry Professor we'll train them just like you trained us and they'll be ready" said Scott walking out with Jean.

Upstairs in the main hallway

Axle had gotten to the board first saw his codename Romeo and thought it was fitting with his personality and all he also saw he had to share a room with Alden Holman. That really smart looking guy he saw outside talking to that country boy William. He went to the foyer or the main hall grabbed his stuff and headed upstairs.

"The elevator on the right will take you to the third floor boys are on the left and dinner is at 7'o clock tonight" said Ororo kindly seeing as he was the first one out of the danger room.

"Thanks" said Axle and followed her instructions.

The rest of the occupants if the danger room came out and all went their separate ways. The New Recruits checked the bulletin board for their codename and their roommate and headed off upstairs to unpack. They still had few hours to kill before dinner so most of the new recruits once they had unpacked their stuff had decided to explore.

"Man this is so cool" said Danny walking around the mansion with his new roommate and new best friend Sabastian.

"I know right I can't believe we get to live here I wish my brothers could see me now" said Sabastian.

"Wanna go spy on those two girls Tonia and Nina" asked Danny.

"Sure we got nothing better to do" said Sabastian.

Meanwhile at the Go Kart Track

"Yahooooooo this is much fun" Destiny Peace was saying as she wised passed her younger friends.

"Yeah zoom zoom" said Carl Olsen who was in an identical green shirt and overalls like his twin brother Ace.

"Yeah zoom zoom go faster Carl faster" said Ace as they were in a twin go kart with Carl driving.

"Okay" said Carl and he floored it almost putting a hole through the bottom.

Sammy was racing Ace and Carl and he zoomed passed with footy ball next to him in the passenger seat. "I win win," said Sammy screaming with delight. Suddenly a whistle blew from somewhere. It was time to go back home to the institute. Sammy did not want to go he was having to much fun.

"Ah Mr. McCoy I don't wanna go" said Caitlyn. Ema Olsen who had red hair and golden brown eyes also showed her displeasure by pouting and making sad faces. Olive was happy to leave even though she did have some fun she was still happy to leave one of the boys had spilt soda on her and she wanted to change even though that would be her fourth wardrobe change today. The boys are the other hand did not want to go at all they wanted to stay.

"How about we all go out for ice cream tomorrow, but we can only go if Sammy, Teddy Carl and Ace get out do their cars" said Hank.

Carl and Ace wouldn't listen they started to have a little tantrum. Some parents were looking at Hank murmuring things like 'I would never let my child do that' or some people just don't know how to control their kids'. Ema gave Carl and Ace a look and they immediately got out of their cars and walked over to the group. Hank said thank you to Ema and she signed your welcome back to him.

An hour later back at the institute

The kids ran into the mansion to tell their friends how much fun they had had with Mr. McCoy today and that they were going out for ice cream tomorrow. "Destiny your so lucky I wanna come" said Rikki.

"Yeah me too" said Maxine. Hanging out at the mansion with Becky, Rikki, and Lucy was fun, but going out for ice cream sounded way cooler.

" Come on then let's go ask him if we can go" said Becky Lucy trailing behind her. The others ran after her to find the big blue monkey as Lucy called him.

In the rec room

Tonia and Nina were talking about the upcoming danger room session tomorrow as well as the aspect of them having to go to a normal high school with normal kids. This worried Tonia but not a lot she could take anything Bayville had to throw at her.

The two youngest boys Danny and Sabastian had been in hiding ever since they went to go spy on Tonia and Nina and hadn't realized they were in the rec room with them.

"Crap man Tonia's in her" said Danny to Sabastian as they crouched behind the couch. Boo" said Brady and Carlos.

"Ahhhhhhh" screamed both older boys unfortunately alerting Tonia to their presence and started chasing them around the room and then out the room.

Everyone was laughing including Axle he had to admit it was pretty funny. 15 minutes later the boys came back scorch marks on their pants and Sabastian had half an eyebrow singed off and Danny had part of his tail singed. No one was laughing anymore and knew not to mess with Tonia Heart.

"Pizzas here" said Alex as he and Laura walked by the rec room. Everyone ran out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where the pizza was waiting. Just this once the Professor would let them eat anywhere they wanted the dining hall was big enough for all, but he thought he'd give them some freedom being as it was there first day here.

Sammy Roy and Dick had gotten their pizza and sodas and were about to slip out of the kitchen when Logan caught them by the scruffy of their shirts. "Whoa their bubs your eating in here with Miss Munroe what a few more years and then you can eat like the big kids" said Logan escorting them back to the kitchen table.

"We're not little" Sammy retaliated "we're just vertically challenged" he said. Logan only chuckled and went to the dining hall where the other adults were eating. Remy and John and mysteriously shown up from wherever they were and sat next to each other across from Piotr and Warren.

Some of the new recruits were taking the chance to eat in their new rooms and talk to their new friends or roommates Sabastian and Danny certainly did not want to make Tonia madder so they stayed out the pyrokinetics way for a while .

The older X Men had commandeered the living and was using Bobby as a deterrent. Anyone who came close to the living room had threatened with being turned into a popsicle with exception of Amanda and Alex and with Alex came Laura there was no pushing those two away. They were all happily eating and chatting away talking about the new recruits that had come today.

The younger x men or the Beta Team as Bobby liked to call his former teammates had commandeered the rec room allowing those few new recruits who wanted in into the room and the rest had to find their own place to eat. Paige Jamie and Illyana were eating in Jamie's room Jamie had opted to eat with his girlfriend instead of his teammates. Paige liked that.

After pizza came of course ice cream that was in the freezer and was first come first serve so Ororo made sure all the little kids had some and then she saw about five or six Jamie's came down the stairs and grab five or six different tubs of ice cream and then a seventh Jamie the original Jamie grabbed three spoons and three bowls smiled at Ororo and ran upstairs. The little kids thought it was funny and laughed.

Soon it was bedtime for everyone so everyone said their goodnights and see yah tomorrow's and changed into their pajamas whatever they may be and turned it for the night. Overall it had been a pretty awesome first day at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

Hope you all liked it and please tell me if I got your character or characters right and if not tell me but tell me nicely and tell me how I can improve not everyone's perfect you know

Anyway please review leave comments suggestions nicely though no flames or mean comments please just helpful critics

Next Chapter: Rumble in the Danger Room

The brotherhood will appear in chapter 3 and the outsiders sometime after that.


	2. Chapter 2 Rumble in the Danger Room

Disclaimer: I don't own X Men or any of the OC's except Michael Kelly, Conrad Kelly, Tucker Johnson, Brandon Sosa, Isaac Jones Seth Rogan, Maxine Barraza, Lucy Babbitt, Rebecca McGarry, Phillip "Phil" Solberg, Brady Solberg, Carlos Talbot, Richard "Dick" Strauss and Roy McMillan.

_Telepathic Speak_

Regular Speak

**Character thoughts**

Author Note: still need principal and a vice principal

Chapter 2 Rumble in the Danger Room

Everyone else in the mansion had been warned of what Logan was going to do to the New Recruits well except the new recruits of course. The occupants of the mansion had all been given noise canceling ear plugs so they didn't have to worry about the alarm. Logan pushed down on the lever suddenly a very loud very real alarm went off throughout the mansion. The older x men were smiling in their sleep at what was happening right now.

The new recruits rushed out of their rooms in various states of awareness. Some looked panicky others looked half asleep still. "Good not bad 5.7 seconds I mean not as fast as the X Men when they first did it but it was good enough" said Logan. "Go change into your uniforms and meet me by the danger room line up in alphabetical order by last name you have 10 minutes starting now" said Logan. He left them whistling to himself as he descended the stairs.

Then it dawned on them that they only had ten minutes to change and get down there. Some also realized that this meant no breakfast until after the session. Many recruits moaned and groaned about it and clearly voiced their opinions. They were bummed but made it down to the DR with two minutes to spare. "Nice to see you all here and on time to" said Logan. "Alphabetical order now" said Logan in his gruff voice.

The recruits all scrambled to get in alphabetical order by last name. Logan held a clipboard and pen and scribbling down names on the paper. First up was Nina she had and black spandex body suit with green gloves boots shoulder pads and belt. "Codename?" asked Logan.

Copper Vixen" said Nina.

"Okay Vixen it is" said Logan and moved on down the list.

"Hightail" said Danny enthusiasm filling his voice.

"Mizu" said Jocelyn smiling.

"Twist**" **exclaimed Jacquelyn excitedly and ready to go.

"Neody" said Tonia happily. It continued in this fashion until they had reach Jack and he said his codename was Brick some thought it was funny and were snickering a bit mainly Jocelyn and Jacquelyn, but they would soon find out why he choice that name.

"Alright now I'm going to split you into teams of six when I call your new codename come up Vixen, Hightail, Twist, Hurricane, Neody, and Brick" said Logan. The six teens came toward the Canadian mutant and lined up on the opposite wall. "This makes up Team 1 the red team team 2 the blue team consists of the rest of you" said Logan.

Suddenly Logan's ear communicator buzzed. "Yeah okay Cyke" the call ended. "Okay looks like team 1's up first head on in team 1 team 2 follow me" said Logan. Team 1 entered the danger with an air of confidence about them.

"Alright Team 1 your objective is to defeat all your opponents when they are all defeated the simulation will end" said Cyclops over the intercom. The teens got ready Vixen turned into a tiger, Hightail was bouncing about ready with anticipation and the others were readying their powers. Twist turned her body into the texture of steel and turned around to Neody.

"Neody hit me go hit me" said Twist.

"Okay Twist if you say so" said Neody. She hit her and she pulled her hand back sharply. Awwww Awwwww why'd you ask me to do that" yelled Neody.

"I wanted to test out my powers" said Twist.

"Well I've probably broken my hand now and we haven't even started" cried Neody. Super strength? asked Neody.

"Kind of I can turn my body into the properties of steel or rubber go ahead hit me now" said Twist. Neody was more cautious this time and hit her with less force. Her hand went through Twists body and bounced back out.

"You've got a cool power but wait until you see mine" said Neody smirking. The danger suddenly changed from a blank gray room to a jungle setting and up in the trees were monkeys giant monkeys on closer inspection they were giant mutated monkeys.

"I hate monkeys" said Brick and ran at the tree and hit it real hard the monkeys fell from the tree. Brick pummeled one monkey and was about to go after another one when a blast of fire came towards him he jumped out of the way it hit the monkey frying it.

"Fried monkey anyone" said Neody.

"Hey I was gonna pummel him" said Brick.

"What no thank you Neody for saving my skin by the way Brick have I told you you look smokin in that uniform" said Neody.

"Thanks Neo" said Brick smiling.

Twist and Vixen came running back toward Brick and Neody. "The simulations fixed we each have to defeat a monkey on our own" said Twist since Vixen couldn't talk in her tiger form.

"So all we're waiting for is just Hightail and Hurricane" said Neody in frustration.

"Yeah it seems like it" said Twist.

"I thought this was supposed to be a teamwork session" said Brick.

"Co co" said Vixen she had switched to a hawk now to get a better view of the scenery.

"What is it Vix?" asked Brick.

"Guys look there's Hightail but where's Hurricane" said Twist.

"Dude what happened to your fur?" asked Brick to Hightail.

"Hurricane can't exactly control his wind blasts and instead of hitting the monkey blasted me instead, but in the end we managed to win and beat the monkeys" said Hightail exasperated.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh oomph" came Hurricane's voice as he landed on top of Brick.

"Uh dude get off me" said Brick shoving Hurricane aside.

"Sorry can't exactly control my flying yet" said Hurricane.

"You call that flying that totally wasn't flying" said Brick in a fit of hysterics.

"What do you mean that wasn't flying? That was totally flying!" yelled Hurricane.

"Billy Jack cool it or I'm kickin' you out" came Wolverine's gruff voice.

Simulation complete 5 minutes 30 seconds accuracy 80% said the computer. The danger went back to normal. Vixen changed back to her human form. "That was easy" said Nina.

"They always are when you first start out" came a deep masculine voice. Everyone turned around and saw Cyclops. You guys did good you executed your task quickly and efficiently nice job Team 1 you can relax now it's team 2's turn" said Scott.

As team 1 exited team 2 entered which consisted of Mizu, Core, Demon, Houdini, Tsunami, and Romeo. The scene changed again to a gigantic ocean and they were on a pirate ship and out of the water rose three gigantic sea monsters.

Team 2 your objective defeat all enemies and Go" said Cyclops over the intercom. In his head Alden was thinking of a way to defeat to sea monsters strategically but his teammates the ones who could blast said monsters were blasting away and it wasn't working. Each time they blasted one of the outer ones it sold just grow back like snake from HYDRA.

It seemed as the outer ones..."Core core any help here" called Tsunami who was blasting yet another monster with a water whip she had made.

"Can't my powers are electricity manipulation my powers aren't exactly water friendly unless I want to fry myself" said Core as the boats hook violently from Romeo's optic blast he was mimicking Cyclops powers to try and blast the sea monsters and he didn't have very good control now he knew why Cyclops wore a visor in battle or sunglasses when in public.

"Then what do we do" yelled Romeo.

"We need a strategy a plan and I think I've got one" said Core. "As I watching you guys blast the monsters it seemed like..." Boom" the boat was rocked again.

"Do something" yelled Demon. She was getting a little ticked if they didn't beat team 1's time then they'd have to do this again tomorrow after school.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking" said Core. "We need a distraction or rather an illusion" said Core. "Houdini"

"On it two girl sea monsters on the way" said Houdini.

"How do you know their guys?" asked Mizu.

"I don't" said Houdini creating two pink and purple sea monsters and instantly the two sea monsters that seemed to be protecting the middle one swam away.

"Alright nice work Houdini" said Tsunami to the younger teen.

"Thanks though we've still got one sea monster to defeat" said Houdini.

Right everyone focus their powers on its chest that's it's weak spot and go" said Core. Everyone focused their powers on the monsters chest and it was instantly taken down. The two other sea monster disappeared as well.

Simulation complete 5 minutes and 15 seconds 90% accuracy said the computer. Team 2 cheered they had beat team 1 so they didn't have to do the session tomorrow after school.

"Ha in your face Tonia" said Sabastian.

"Watch it Sabastian I'll lit a fire under your butt" said Tonia.

"Okay okay take a chill pill Tonia" said Sabastian.

"I know where you sleep at night Sabastian" said Tonia.

"Enough you two or you'll both be doing the session tomorrow" said Logan as he came down to congratulate team 2.

The two teens sighed and silently apologized. "Team 2 congratulations you don't have to do a danger room session tomorrow after your first day of school" said Scott reminding them that they all had school tomorrow they all groaned. School and mutants didn't tend to mix too well.

They all went to clean up go get some food and relax for a few hours. They came out of the DR locker rooms and headed upstairs to the rec room to relax.

Ice cream parlor a few blocks away from the mansion

"I want chocolate" said Dick.

"I'd like rocky road" said Lucy

"I want the same as Lucy" said Becky.

"I want strawberry" said Caity excitedly.

"I want cotton candy" said Carl jumping up and down like his brother was.

"I want mine with sprinkles" said Ace jumping up and down like hope was on a sugar high.

"Alright alright I only have 30 dollars in my wallet, so we can only get one each" said Hank. Pulling out his wallet he paid for the ice cream cups and cones and they left to go eat it in the nearby park.

Back at the mansion several hours later 7pm

The older x men and Remy and Warren were in a team session right now running the session was Logan.

Angel provided aerial support while the rest were split into small groups for the attack. Kurt and Kitty were on distraction detail and getting the attention of a seven or ten foot robot wasn't easy. Kurt ported up onto the sentinel and kept it busy while down on the ground Iceman was preparing to subdue the sentinel.

"Iceman now" called Cyclops who was hiding behind a clump of fallen ruble. Iceman came out from his position and blasted the sentinel with ice so it was covered in a thick sheathe of ice. Then Jean telekinetically lifted the sentinel off the ground a few feet while Gambit charged a couple of cards and threw them to disorientate the sentinel.

Finally Scott blasted it with a well placed optic blast to the chest ending the simulation with 96% accuracy in 6 minutes flat.

"Alright new record" said Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler and Iceman high fived each other.

Yes that's a new record but our plan was sloppy big things are coming I just know it and if we'd been in a real fight we would have all been severely injured" said Cyclops.

"Give it a rest Scott we did good great even just give it a rest will yah" said Rogue.

"Yeah Scott chill out your seriously working too hard in college and in here you need to relax" said Kitty.

"I'll chill and take a break and relax when their isn't the threat of the mutant registration act over our heads" exclaimed Scott. After that fine statement the Professor came to congratulate them on a job well done despite Scott's tirade at the end.

After they had all showered and changed they went off their separate ways to be with friends or to attend to other things. Jean went to go talk to Scott she found him in the kitchen thankfully none of the new recruits were there.

There was one thing the professor didn't mention to the recruits yesterday former Bayville High principal Edward Kelly was running for mayor and if he won surely some kind of mutant registration act would be passed and that would bring all their fears true.

Jean came up to Scott and sat down across from him at the kitchen table.

"Scott as long as Edward Kelly doesn't get elected we're perfectly safe" said Jean.

"Perfectly safe Jean perfectly safe just last week Paige and Jamie got attacked at the mall for being mutants you call that safe" said Scott raising his voice a little.

Scott we'll be fine I promise you whatever comes our way we can get through this together all of us as team you know why because we're X Men and when your with the X Men you're never alone" said Jean leaving Scott to his thoughts as she got up from the table to go get ready for bed it was a school day tomorrow maybe not for them, but for the Beta Team and Paige and Laura and Illyana as well as the new recruits it was their first day. It would be the first day with a new principal and many challenges and tribulations lay ahead of them.

Next Chapter: Welcome to Hell I mean High School


	3. Chapter 3 Sanctuary Submission Form

The Sanctuary

This is a form for the sequel **Something Sinister** that will come after Operation Mutant Registration. I know it's early and I've only gotten two chapters done so far but I like to plan ahead ok i think its good cuz otherwise I'll forget. I need characters now so I can start working on them and how they'll fit into the story.

The mutant characters you create will live in a place called the Sanctuary, I want you to understand that they are not at the Xavier Institute or Brotherhood. The only description I can give you now is that these mutants are teenagers-young adults ages 13-25. The mutants here have criminal pasts and can be anything from "disturbing the peace" (being a mutant basically) to murder. It's kind of like a mutant safe house for those who have committed crimes all living under one roof. They live in an abandoned house nicknamed the Sanctuary or is it really more than it looks. A brief history will be needed up to the point of their arrest. These mutants are abandoning any family they have ties to.

**I need 8 oc's plus the founder of the sanctuary, which makes 9 oc's so I need 4 girls and 5 guys the founder, is a guy just like Xavier who founded the X-Men. The founder of the Sanctuary must be over the age of 20 and must be male. **

**I only have one rule for this submission form they must be a human mutant so no aliens or people from a different planet or galaxy or anything like that**

**Actually one more rule so I guess that's two rules no fairies, witches, wings demons, teleporting, shapeshifting. Basically all the powers that the X Men and the other oc's have are out meaning YOU CAN'T USE THOSE POWERS.**

**Be creative there are a ton of powers that haven't even been used in the x men if you need help thinking of a power here's a helpful website Super Power **

*X*X*X*

Sanctuary submission form:

Real (human) name:

Gender Male or Female:

Mutant name:

Age 13-25:

Appearance (hair, eyes, height, general physical features, including physical mutations):

Personality description (be detailed):

Powers:

Power discovery (how'd they find out, what happened?):

Family?:

Feelings on humans:

Are you the founder of the Sanctuary yes or no question:

Fighter/pacifist:

Crime or crimes committed:

Criminal History detailed account of your crimes:

History normal family history:

Leader or Follower:

Do they want to be a leader? Could they even lead?

Weapon of choice (besides their powers, what would they use?):

Uniform/mutant outfit description when fighting:

Would you ever leave the Sanctuary to join the X-Men Explain why? Yes or No question then explain why or why not.

Skills:

Likes:

Dislikes/hates:

Good at:

Bad at:

How do they like to spend their time? (hobbies):

Anything else?

Can I PM you if need be?

Happy submitting you may start now there is no deadline. Just so you know the oc's I didn't use for this story can't be used in the sequel there's a reason I didn't pick them in the first place.


End file.
